


Undertale: Test

by MidwinterSun



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidwinterSun/pseuds/MidwinterSun
Summary: I made a workskin for Undertale dialogue boxes and wanted to show it off to a couple people before I actually write a fic. Nothing to see here.





	Undertale: Test

NYEH HEH HEH!!

Papyrus grinned proudly.


End file.
